boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1, Episode 1/Transcript (English)
This is the transcript for the original english dub of BoBoiBoy, the accent of the characters is different from what we can hear in Disney Channel Asia, this version was recently uploaded by Animonsta Studios in Youtube, also Yaya's name was changed to Hanna for unknown reasons. Episode 1 (Scene opens up when Super Probe chases BoBoiBoy) Wahid (over the microphone): Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in the next station shortly. Thank you for choosing Yong Pin Aerotrain! Phew! Thank goodness its almost over! Man, I can't wait to go karaoke in a bit BoBoiBoy: (laughs) Wahid (over the microphone): 'I got, I got to warm up first. Oh my butterflies! My pretty butterflies! woo-oo! (''Boboiboy enters the driver cab) Hey, kid, what are you doing here? '''Wahid: What? The mic's still on? Oh no! (Boboiboy exits the driver cab) Wahid (over the microphone): '''Uh, we are having technical issues and I apologize for the mistake! Thank you for your patience, and please don't tell my boss! '''BoBoiBoy: (laughs), Awesome! I've got to tell Atok about this! hmm. (Scene switches to Outer Space. A spaceship appears near Jupiter. Inside the ship Computer wakes up and Adu Du appears.) Computer: Master, we have arrived at the last sector. Adu Du: '''Excellent! Begin the scan! '''Computer: '''Scanning for energy signatures… (Scans the Solar System)… Data shows high energy signatures from one of the planets. '''Adu Du: '''Which planet? '''Computer: Planet Earth Adu Du: '''Oh, Planet Earth. Full speed ahead! (Scene switches to the train station where Tok Aba is waiting. Announcements are said over the loud speaker.) '''Tok Aba: Ah, I can't wait to meet my grandson. (Scene switches back to the train. Boboiboy looks out of the window then gets off his seat) Boboiboy: Thanks for accompanying me on the train. Adult Passenger: 'No problem. Say hi to Tok Aba for me. You take care now. '''Boboiboy: '''Hm, bye! '''Adult Passenger: '''Bye! '''Boboiboy: '''Man, I can't wait to see Atok! (Train pulls into the station and the train doors open) '''Tok Aba: '''Boboiboy! '''Boboiboy: '''Atok! '''Tok Aba: '''Boboiboy! (Boboiboy mistakenly hugs another old man. Tok Aba mistakenly hugs another young boy) '''Tok Aba: '''Look at how much you've grown, Boboiboy. 'Child Passenger: '''Uh, Mister? I'm not Boboiboy. '''Tok Aba: '''Huh? '''Boboiboy: Wow, you haven't even aged a bit, Tok. Tok Aba: 'Oi! Who do you think you're hugging over there? That's not me! '''Boboiboy: '''Huh? (Looks at who he's hugging) Uh, hehe, sorry mister. '''Tok Aba: '''Hmph! '''Child Passenger: '''Huh, speak for yourself. '''Boboiboy: '''Yeah, Atok. '''Tok Aba: '''Hey, it's not my fault. I'm old. You, on the other hand, are still young. '''Boboiboy: '''How are you Tok? '''Tok Aba: '''I'm fine. Alright, let's go home. '''Boboiboy: '''You know what? The train driver forgot to turn off the mic just now. '''Tok Aba: '''Huh, speak for yourself. (Boboiboy and Tok Aba leave the station. The other old man goes to hug the Child Passenger.) '''Child Passenger: '''Eh? I don't know you. (Scene switches to Outer Space. Adu Du's spaceship arrives near Earth.) '''Computer: '''I have identified the highest energy signatures from this planet. It's cocoa energy! '''Adu Du: '''Huh?! Cocoa energy?!… '''Probe: '(laughs a bit)… you don't know, do you? 'Adu Du: '''Of course I do! I just forgot. '''Computer: '''Cocoa is the most powerful energy source in the galaxy! It is believed to be extinct! '''Adu Du: '''What?! We must obtain this energy! (Gets off his seat and walks to the centre of the ship) Turn on the lights! Bring up the hologram of Planet Earth! (Computer projects the hologram of Planet Earth.) '''Adu Du: '(Examines hologram) Hmm… I know why there is a lot of cocoa energy here! Look, this planet doesn't even have any life forms! (Points at the moon.) '''Computer: '''Uh, that's not Earth, that's the moon. '''Adu Du:…… I know. Probe: 'Yeah, sure you do. '''Adu Du: '''Silence! (Throws a mug at Probe.) Computer, gather more information about cocoa on Earth. (Scene switches back to Pulau Rintis. Tok Aba and Boboiboy arrive at Tok Aba's house via his scooter.) '''Tok Aba: '''Alright, we're here! '''Boboiboy: '(Looks at Tok Aba's house) Wow, your house is so ancient, Tok… 'Tok Aba: '(laughs a bit) 'Boboiboy: '…Just like you! 'Tok Aba: '''Oy! Hey, watch it! You'd rather sleep on the street? '''Boboiboy: '(laughs) 'Tok Aba: '''Alright, get in. (Tok Aba and Boboiboy go up to Boboiboy's room.) '''Tok Aba: '''This house may not look like much, but it's got what counts! '''Boboiboy: '(laughs), whatever you say, Tok. (Tok Aba turns on the lights of Boboiboy's room.) '''Tok Aba: '''Ok, here's your room. '''Boboiboy: (looks around his room, astonished.) Wow, did you do all this by yourself? Tok Aba: 'Of course! Who else? '''Boboiboy: '(laughs a bit)! '''Tok Aba: Hmm, this should be alright. You're not staying here for long anyway. Boboiboy: '(goes and looks out of his window. He sees the whole town below and in front of him.) Wow, awesome! '''Tok Aba: '''Good thing you're here. I could use a hand around the shop. Huh? '''Boboiboy: '(snores) 'Tok Aba: '''Hmph, so much for an extra hand. Well, I guess he's tired from all that travelling. (Wakes up Boboiboy) Boboiboy, get up. '''Boboiboy: '''Huh? (goes over to his bed and falls asleep) '''Tok Aba: '''Goodnight, Boboiboy. Sleep tight. (Scene switches to Outer Space in Adu Du's spaceship.) '''Computer: '''It seems that the earthlings utilise cocoa as a source of food. '''Adu Du: '''Food?! You mean they eat cocoa?! But cocoa is the most valuable energy in the entire universe! '''Probe: '''Oh, come on. You just found out as well. '''Adu Du: '''Silence! Descend to Earth and prepare to give out an announcement! I will force the earthlings to surrender their cocoa! Muahahahahahahahaha! (Their spaceship enters Earth's atmosphere.) (Scene switches to Tok Aba's house the next morning.) '''Boboiboy: '''Tok Aba? Tok Aba! Hmm, where could he be? (Looks around the house until he sees a note on the fridge from Tok Aba that says: "Meet me at the café." Boboiboy grabs the note. Then he goes outside and locks the door.) (laughs) Ok, lock the door? Check. Next, say hi to Hanna. Huh? (Reads the note and looks at the drawing of Hanna) "She looks kind of like this." Huh? Hanna? '''Hanna: '''Hi Boboiboy! '''Boboiboy: '''Aaaaaaaaaaah!! (Hanna blinks) '''Boboiboy: '''What did you- what did you do that for? '''Hanna: '(giggles) 'Boboiboy: '''Wait, how do you know my name? '''Hanna: '''Oh, Tok Aba told me! '''Boboiboy '''Yeah, he likes doing that. (Reads the note.) Oh, uh, Tok Aba said "thanks for the cookies yesterday." '''Hanna: '''You're welcome! Tok Aba must have really liked the cookies, huh? '''Boboiboy: ' Don't know? I guess. Ok, Hanna, I've got to go to Tok Aba's café 'Hanna: '''Tok Aba's café? '''Boboiboy: '''Yep. '''Hanna: '''Oh, that's easy! You just turn right and then- '''Boboiboy: '''No, it's ok. Tok Aba already wrote it down here. See you later! '''Hanna: '''Uh, later. (A montage then starts to play about Boboiboy following Tok Aba's directions. Tok Aba's voice is heard narrating his directions.) '''Tok Aba (narrating/voice over): '''Alright, first, you take the stairs near my house. Then cross the road. Don't forget to look left and right! After another set of steps, you'll reach a slope but be careful!… '''Boboiboy: '''Aaaaaah! Aaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaah! '''Tok Aba (narrating/voice over): '…There's a crazy dog 'round the corner! Past the rubber tree plantation is the beach. You just keep heading straight. '''hour later Tok Aba (narrating/voice over): 'Just go straight on until you see my café. '''Tok Aba: '''Hey! You're finally here! '''Boboiboy: '(sighs) I am beat! Do you actually walk here all the way every day?! How do you do it? 'Tok Aba: '''Oh, don't worry, I've got a bike. Plus it's just down the street. (Camera pans to the left to show Tok Aba's house) '''Boboiboy: '(faints) What?… Then what did you make me walk all the way for? 'Tok Aba: '''Why not? You looked like you needed some excercise! '''Boboiboy: '(sighs) thanks, I guess. '''Tok Aba: (laughs) Hanna: 'Hi Boboiboy! Took you long enough, huh? '''Boboiboy: '(groans) 'Hanna: '''Well, I was gonna show you the way- '''Boboiboy: '''Not that I didn't wanna. I was kind of shy Mimi. '''Hanna: '''Huh?! Mimi?! I'm Hanna! '''Boboiboy: '''Oh, really? I thought it was Mimi. '''Hanna: '''What?! I remember your name but you don't even remember mine! Hmph! '''Tok Aba: '''Alright, settle down you two. Don't scare off my customers. '''Boboiboy: '''Hey… (looks around Tok Aba's café) What is this place? (Gopal appears beside Boboiboy.) '''Gopal: '''What?! This is the most awesome place ever! '''Boboiboy: '''Huh? Who are you? '''Gopal: '(laughs a bit) Not a problem! Allow me to elaborate. Presenting: Tok Aba's Kokotiam! (Continues talking. His voice is muffled as Boboiboy talks to Tok Aba) Tok Aba's Kokotiam serves all kinds of food and beverages… 'Boboiboy: '''Who's this, Tok Aba? '''Tok Aba: '''Gopal. He's always asking for free stuff. '''Gopal: '…made of chocolate! There's chocolate cake, chocolate ice-cream, choco banana fritters! And the best: Tok Aba's Special Hot Chocolate! 'Boboiboy: '''I think there's something wrong with this kid. '''Gopal: '''Tok Aba promises only the best, with his motto: "Satisfaction guaranteed!" Become a loyal customer, like me, and receive discounts up to 100%! '''Tok Aba: '''Oi! '''Gopal: '''Huh? '''Tok Aba: '''Since when? I never said that! '''Gopal: '(laughs sheepishly then looks at Boboiboy) Hi. 'Boboiboy: '''Oh, I'm Boboiboy. (holds out his hand) '''Gopal: '(shakes Boboiboy's hand) Gopal, your new best friend! Tok Aba, now that I'm his best friend, can I get a free hot chocolate please? 'Tok Aba: '(groans and prepares hot chocolate) (Boboiboy and Hanna look at Gopal disapprovingly) 'Gopal: '''What? I was just asking. (The phone at Tok Aba's café starts ringing) '''Tok Aba: '''Boboiboy, get the phone! '''Boboiboy: '(answers the phone) Hello? 'Ying (on the phone): '''Hello, Tok Aba! '''Boboiboy: '''Oh, this isn't Tok Aba. '''Ying (on the phone): '''Oh, is this Boboiboy? '''Boboiboy: '''Uh, yeah, yeah. '''Ying (on the phone): '''I'm Ying! And I want to order… '''Boboiboy: '''Sure thing! What do you want? '''Ying: '''One Special Hot Chocolate please. '''Boboiboy: '''Ok! Tok Aba, one Special Hot Chocolate! '''Ying: '''Uh, I'll have it here. (Camera zooms out to show that Ying is actually sitting right beside Boboiboy and is talking into her phone) '''Boboiboy: '''Hm, have it here! (Sees Ying beside him) Huh? '''Ying: '''Uh, thank you? (Giggles and turns off her phone) '''Boboiboy: '''You're welcome. (Puts phone back on receiver) Hey, Ying, why didn't you just order it here? '''Ying: '''I'm shy. (Giggles) '''Gopal: '''Hm! Ignore her. She's always like that. Let's just watch TV. (The kids watch a TV show for a few seconds until the TV screen glitches. The sky turns dark and stormy. On the TV, the screen clears up and Adu Du appears on the screen) '''Adu Du: '''Greetings Earthlings. I am Adu Du from Planet AtaTaTiga! (Hanna, Gopal, Boboiboy and Ying all gasp.) '''Adu Du: '''Surrender all your cocoa beans or prepare for annihilation!- (Boboiboy changes the channel) '''Gopal: '''Hey, why'd you change the channel? '''Boboiboy: '''Boring. '''Gopal: '''No it's not! (Scene switches to Adu Du's spaceship hovering in the sky.) '''Computer: '''It seems the Earthlings are not afraid of you, master. '''Adu Du: '(growls) Blast it! (Probe enters the main control room) 'Probe: '''Master, I have gathered information on the Earthlings. And the results is scary! '''Adu Du: '''Eh? What is it Probe? '''Probe: '''T-t-take a look at this master! (Inserts video tape into Computer) Look at what the humans are doing to green aliens like you! First, they chop the aliens into little pieces! (A picture of someone chopping broccoli is shown on Computer's screen) '''Adu Du: '(gasps) 'Probe: '''Then they put them in boiling hot water! (A picture of someone placing the chopped broccoli in boiling water is shown on Computer's screen) '''Adu Du: '(screams loudly) 'Probe: '''And finally, they force the kids to eat the aliens! Every last one of them! '''Adu Du: '(faints) How could they be so cruel to us green aliens like me? 'Probe: '(sighs) Good thing I'm purple. 'Computer: '''So that's why they weren't afraid of your announcement! '''Adu Du: '''It seems we have no other choice! It seems we must use the Power Sphere! '''Computer: '''But, Master, the Power Sphere requires a high concentration of energy to be activated. '''Adu Du: '''I know! We'll use cocoa energy! Probe, get out there and steal some cocoa! '''Probe: '''Eh? But why me? '''Adu Du: '''Because you're purple! '''Probe: '''Oh man, why am I born purple? (Probe leaves the ship and Computer displays her happy face.) (Scene switches to Tok Aba's café) '''Tok Aba: '''Alright, Boboiboy, I'm heading out. Watch over the shop, will you? '''Boboiboy: '''But-but I don't know what to do! What if there's a lot of customers? '''Tok Aba: '''Oh, you'll be fine. It's not like they're aliens. Bye! '''Boboiboy: '(sighs) (Later, Boboiboy is cleaning the counter. Probe watches him from behind a sign.) 'Boboiboy: '''Easy for you to say. What if aliens really do come? What then? (Probe goes up to the café and steals a can of "Tok Aba's Kokotiam Powdered Cocoa" when Boboiboy isn't looking) '''Boboiboy: '(hears the cans move when Probe steals one) Huh? (sighs) (Probe hides under the counter) 'Probe: '''Phew! That was close! Huh? (Sees a moving sign of a man chopping an eggplant) Oh no! They eat purple aliens too! '''Boboiboy: '(sees Probe running away while holding a can of cocoa) Hey, shoplifter! 'Probe: '''Aah! '''Boboiboy: '''Come back! (Chases after Probe through the town) '''Probe: '''Don't eat me! I don't taste good! '''Boboiboy: '''Stop! Stop! (Probe flies through a junkyard. Boboiboy stops to catch his breath) '''Boboiboy: '''I'm doomed. Tok Aba's going to kill me! Wait what was that thing? (Sees Probe fly into Adu Du's spaceship on the other side of the junkyard.) Is that what I think it is? (Hesitates for a second, then runs into the spaceship.) '''Probe: '''Master, I have successfully stolen cocoa! '''Adu Du: '''Good. '''Probe: '''Thank you. I knew I- (Adu Du throws his mug at Probe) '''Probe: '''What did I do? '''Adu Du: '''You gave the wrong information! '''Computer: '''The Earthlings do not feed on green aliens. The green aliens we saw in the pictures were actually vegetables. (Boboiboy sneaks towards the door of the control room. The doors open and Boboiboy starts to run away) '''Adu Du: '''Oy! Stop right there! '''Boboiboy: '(gasps and stops) 'Adu Du: '''Where do you think you're going, huh? '''Boboiboy: '''Uh- (Camera zooms out to show that Adu Du is talking to Probe) '''Probe: '''Uh, I'm going to return this. '''Adu Du: '''Did I tell you to return the cocoa? Come here! (Probe goes back into the main control room) '''Boboiboy: '(sighs) 'Probe: '''Well, now that we know the humans aren't dangerous, we don't need the cocoa to activate the Power Sphere, right? '''Adu Du: '''Computer, slap him! '''Computer: '''Yes Master. (Computer slaps Probe and he spins around.) '''Adu Du: '(grabs the cocoa from him) You fool! This is the only chance we have to activate the Power Sphere using cocoa energy! With the Power Sphere, we will conquer Earth and seize all of its cocoa! 'Probe: '''Ow, that hurt. '''Adu Du: '''Get up! Follow me to the armoury! '''Boboiboy: '''Hey, that's the alien I saw on TV! (Adu Du scans his hand and a number of doors open) '''Adu Du: ' '''Computer Adu Du Boboiboy Computer Adu Du Probe ''' '''Adu Du Computer Adu Du Probe Adu Du Probe Adu Du Computer Adu Du Probe Adu Du Probe Adu Du Computer Adu Du Boboiboy Ochobot Adu Du Boboiboy Computer Adu du Scene Adu Du Probe Scene Computer Adu Du Tok Aba Boboiboy Tok Aba Boboiboy Tok Aba Boboiboy Ochobot Boboiboy Ochobot Boboiboy Ochobot Boboiboy ' '''Ochobot ' '''Computer Adu Du Boboiboy Ochobot Boboiboy Ochobot Boboiboy Ochobot Boboiboy Ochobot Tok Aba Ochobot Boboiboy Ochobot Boboiboy Tok Aba Ochcobot Boboiboy Tok Aba Boboiboy Ochobot ''' '''Tok Aba Boboiboy Tok Aba Boboiboy Ochobot Tok Aba Season 1, Episode 13 Adu Du: Previously on BoBoiBoy, I contacted a armor seller named Bago Go Ying: What the... it's the square headed monster Adu Du: Have some of this! Gopal: Ahhh Ying: Everyone run! Adu Du: So you want to run huh? yaah! Ochobot: Oh no! Yaya: How dare you! Super Impact Punch! Adu Du: Mukalakus Power Punch! BoBoiBoy: Garbage! BoBoiBoy Elemental.. Adu Du: Just ring, not the bell Mukalakus, get him Muahahahahaha! BoBoiBoy: Huh? Hahahahaha! Adu Du: What's going on?a Ochobot: His powers are decreasing, attack him now BoBoiBoy BoBoiBoy: BoBoiBoy Elemental Split! BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm yaaahh! BoBoiBoy Cyclone Attack him now Yaahh Adu Du: Huh?! Yaaah BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm: Thunderstorm attack! Adu Du: Ahhhhh! BoBoiBoy Cyclone: Heh, Cyclone Sphere Aahhhhblulululululluwhoawhoawhoawhoa! BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm: Lightning Speed! Take this Yaaah! Videos Category:Transcripts Category:Miscellaneous Pages